Luminous turning buttons are known that have a handle suitable for turning about an axis with a limited angular movement, in order to adopt at least two positions. The handle allows the light originating from a central light source to pass through and is provided with control members to switch the electric units. The color of the light emitted by the button may be chosen by the user, for example according to the function assigned to the button. The seal of the turning portion of such a luminous turning button is provided by a lip seal that induces a resistant force.
Document US 2003/0150701 describes a turning button having a luminous pointer.